Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death: FanFic Sins!
by Master Of Anime224
Summary: Matsuda and Kimiko of Yu-Gi-Oh! Reality's Curtain read ThatLoneAvenger's Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death, and it's safe to say there are a lot of sins lying in wait for them.


**AN:** Hello, readers! So I was beta-ing for ThatLoneAvenger and snarked something about his writing, then got the idea to MST Mark of Death. He of course decided to reciprocate with RC, so here we are. We've both read through each other's and approved, and we both very much enjoy each other's stories. We're just having a bit of fun. It's probably best that you've read RC and at least chapter 1 of MOD before you read this. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Matsuda: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Fanfic Sins: Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death! Damn, that was a lot of punctuation…**

 **Kimiko: Just get on with it.**

 **Matsuda: I am your host, Matsuda Yukaro, and you may know me from such stories as Yu-Gi-Oh! Reality's Curtain, and… well, that's it.**

 **Kimiko: Think before you speak, moron.**

 **Matsuda: Anyway, as you can plainly see, right here we are breaking** _ **two**_ **of Fanfiction's oh-so sacred rules, and-**

 **Kimiko: Two? Why the hell are we bolded?! And why is it a script? What is the author smoking?**

 _ **Right now, nothing. It's easier to present you this way when I'm copy-pasting a load of text from the original work. Now get on with it or I'll kill you off.**_

 **Matsuda: (gulp) So for this story, we will be counting the sins of Mark of Death! Let's read.**

 **Kimiko: (sigh) Why am I even here?**

 **Author's Notes**

 _Hello, and welcome to my all-original story: "Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death"! Now, before you begin reading, there are a few things I need to inform you about concerning this story, so I ask that you PLEASE read this before beginning:_

 _\- My chapters tend to be LONG. Why, you ask? Well, when you're building up your own original universe and characters, you want to establish as much about everything you can as possible, and that is my aim with every chapter. If you can appreciate this and continue to read, thank you. If not, no hard feelings. If not, but you still read anyway, thank you too. XD_

 _ **Kimiko: Never mind the lengths of your chapters, your author's note is too long.**_

 _\- Should anybody find some odd points in this story's continuity from chapters 7 and onward in comparison to chapters 1-6: those first chapters of this story once belonged to another project that was heading in a different direction, but have since been recycled into what it is now. So if you find any oddities and would like me to clear anything up, by all means, leave me a review or send me a PM, and I'll get back to you ASAP._

 _\- There is an index for this story and its chapters on my profile. I also have links to the opening and ending theme songs of this story, as well as featured songs that may appear in certain chapters; in case anyone wants to give those a listen. ^^_

 **Matsuda: Why do you need an opening and ending theme? This is a Fanfiction.**

 _ **ThatLoneAvenger: I dunno, why do you guys need voice actors?**_

 **Kimiko: Voice is important, now stop commenting on an MST of your own story. Want me to kill you? I'll kill your dog first. In front of you. And I'll enjoy it.**

 ***note flies in to Kimi's hands***

 **Kimiko: I don't need luck to get through any screen. This isn't the main story, so I'm as self-aware as a Yoruzuya.**

 _\- The rules of Duel Monsters in this story strictly follow the basic rules of the actual TCG in the real world. I will NOT be using OC-based cards in this story._

 _\- The first few duels in this story were written BEFORE the applied changes to the rules of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG in June of 2014. So to avoid needing to go back and modifying the duels to the new rules, this story's duels will be following obsolete rulings up to a certain point._

 _\- I'm not following ANY certain ban list when I write the duels in this story. So note that I may/may not use a card that is/has been banned before; after all, this is all fictional anyway, so who really cares? :P_

 _\- I will NOT be accepting OCs into this story to join the main cast. I've been planning this series over the last four years, and adding anything else would just throw the story off-course. However, there are a FEW chapters I'm considering putting other OCs into for either short cameos or generic duel purposes. So should such a chapter arise, I will let you know here, in these A/Ns. I only ask that you give any OCs you submit actual real-world decks, and not OC-based cards; as they're easier for me to work with._

 _\- I post A/Ns like this either at the beginning and/or end of every NEW chapter. Once a new chapter comes out, the unneeded A/Ns of the last one will be removed from the previous chapter. These A/Ns will serve the purpose of allowing me to say something about the chapter or story that I feel needs addressing, something/someone I want to acknowledge or shout-out to, or to advertise any other works._

 _Alright, that's all I've got to say. Without further ado, I ask that you sit back, relax, and enjoy reading my story: "Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death"._

 **Matsuda: A note like this every chapter? I feel the Roman Reigns effect hitting very quickly.**

 **Kimiko: And so it begins…**

 **Matsuda: Stop pushing the author's notes! They need a heel turn!**

 **Kimiko: No-one knows what you're talking about…**

 **Matsuda: So you make a Gintama reference and that's fine, I make a pro wrestling reference and I get shouted down?**

 **Kimiko: That's because you're an idiot.**

 **(TLA: This quickly got a little more personal between these two and a little less about sinning my story xD)**

 _ **What do you expect? They have so much belligerent sexual tension you can taste it.**_

 _ **(TLA: It is very palpable.)**_

 **Kimiko & Matsuda: WHO HAS SEXUAL TENSION?**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death**

 **Arc 1 | Chapter 1: "Return"**

 **Opening Theme: "Raining" by Art Of Dying**

 **Ending Theme: "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit**

 **Matsuda: This typeface could be problematic.**

 **Kimiko: You're a moron. Other moron, change this!**

 _ **Just for that, you suffer more in the main story.**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death**_

 _ **Arc 1 | Chapter 1: "Return"**_

 _ **Opening Theme: "Raining" by Art Of Dying**_

 _ **Ending Theme: "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit**_

 _ **Better?**_

 **Matsuda: Now it's the same as your typeface.**

 _ **We're not even past the title card and this is the third page. Get the fuck on with it before I give you a drug problem. You think I can't spin that kind of shit?**_

 **Matsuda: Fine, fine. This is a fanfiction, no need for a title card.**

 **Kimiko: Why did we move on? There was so much in the note people could have just figured out from the story.**

 _ **Actually, a lot of that was added later because some reviewers couldn't get a grasp on such things. Like me, for example.**_

The city of County Dame found itself bustling with life and energy as the sun began to rise high above it and its inhabitants. Great shadows fell upon one another and upon other buildings thanks to the sun's light up above, giving plenty of shade to help the citizens of the grand-scale city beat the heat as the warm, early May weather became even warmer, signaling that summer was soon approaching.

This was a fact that the students of the city's one and only high school, Dexterity High, knew all too well—they were especially looking forward to getting out of school in the upcoming June. It explained why these teenagers were able to be in such good moods as they stepped off of their buses onto the concrete sidewalk that aligned Dexterity High.

The school stood four stories high near the center of the city, surrounded by potted plants and tiled walkways around the outsides that were to make the school prestigious on the outside just as it was on the inside. The school was known for its dominance as one of the top academic facilities in the country, and the board of directors that ran the school wanted to make sure that its appearance matched its prestige.

But three of this school's students weren't immediately marching into their school just yet like many of the others; instead, they were standing to the left of the main entrance near the corner of the building, knowing they had plenty of time before their first block got started.

"I just don't get how Mr. Carnell expects us to memorize every Presidents' name in one night," one of the boys standing among the three complained, speaking of their English teacher as he slid his skateboard back and forth across the tiled ground under his red and black shoes.

 **Matsuda: ONE NIGHT?! Aren't there 45 of those guys?**

 **Kimiko: 44.**

 **Matsuda: Still, that's a lot.**

 **Kimiko: Only because you're a moron.**

His long, black hair was slicked back and tied up in a long ponytail, unable to cover up his dark eyes that had no real discernible color.

 **Kimiko: As opposed to his long hair being tied in a short ponytail.**

The teen named Violet now looked up to her two friends out of the original three she used to have, her expression one of shock from the fact that the two of them seemed to have forgotten the significance of the day's date. "Are you serious...?" she asked them incredulously as she fought back against tears, "You _don't know_ what today is...?!"

 **Matsuda: The anniversary of your first period?**

But one day, towards the end of their sophomore year, Mike had suddenly disappeared from County Dame without a trace. Since then, there had never been any word from him or about his whereabouts from anywhere, and no one had even the foggiest idea of what might've happened to him.

 **Kimiko: That does tend to be what happens when someone disappears without a trace. Not all of us are as stupid as Yukaro, y'know.**

 **Matsuda: I resent that.**

He wore light, tight jeans over his black sneakers, and on the left side of his unzipped blazer, the school mascot was emblazoned on a woven patch: a knight dressed in full, silver armor. He stood at 6'0", and bore a light-blue and white duel disk on his left arm.

 **Matsuda: Exactly how many adjectives do you need?**

 **Kimiko: Nine, apparently.**

 **Matsuda: Disgusting.**

His face bore his usual stupid grin that was his trademark appearance.

 **Kimiko: Isn't it kind of obvious it's usual when it's his trademark appearance?**

They stood like this for a moment as Danny glared at them, while Marina seemed to shrink behind him. Before long, Josiah had clapped his hands in fake realization as he cried out loud, "Oh, yeah! Today makes two years that Mike went missing, right?"

He and the others behind him now began to laugh as Danny only glared at Josiah coldly, his teeth clenched as Marina seemed to shrink even more. Both of them could now hear Violet from around the corner trying to hold back her tears, but it sounded like they were violently forcing their way out of her.

 **Matsuda: What an asshole.**

 **Kimiko: Ah, sweet suffering.**

 **Matsuda: Why are we friends again?**

 **Kimiko: You're a masochist?**

 **Matsuda: Moving swiftly on, Marina is shrinking even more? When did she start? Was she eight feet tall to begin with?**

 **Kimiko: (sing-song) Dodging the question~**

 **Matsuda: See, the obvious outcome here is that this Mike guy walks into the scene and kicks the bully's ass, but that's too predictable, right?**

" _Don't touch her._ "

 **Matsuda: I have a bad feeling about this…**

The person who was walking towards them was one unlike any of them had ever seen before: he was a young man who stood at 5'11", wearing a black duster openly over a black shirt. His black jeans were held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle, and his black shoes only completed the rest of his attire. The young man's shaggy, dirty-blonde hair reached just reached the bottom of his neck. His long bangs were hiding his eyes as he walked towards them.

 **Kimiko: "Reached just reached".**

 **Matsuda: Seriously, enough of the adjectives. I don't care about the buckle of his belt. And if his hair's as long as it is, what is the need to describe how long his bangs are?**

Violet, Danny, and Marina, however, were not as oblivious about who this person was as Josiah. But his clothes, the lengthened hair, and the chillingly calm demeanor made them doubt whether or not this was truly the individual they thought it was...

 **Matsuda: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO…**

"M-m-Mike...!"

 **Matsuda: Called it!**

 **Kimiko: If that idiot can figure it out, you're about as unpredictable as everyone getting smashed by Zarc.**

 **Matsuda: Isn't that in our future?**

 **Kimiko: There isn't a fourth wall here.**

"I-I thought you were dead...!"

 **Kimiko: Obviously you thought wrong. Is this guy just being stupid to make it more dramatic or is he that much of an idiot? What a cliche.**

Mike did not reply, but instead only reached to the inside of his duster, and as fast as lightning he pulled from a holster what looked like a revolver, which made everyone—Josiah, his teammates, Danny, Marina, and Violet—all step backwards in fear at the sight of the apparent firearm.

 **Matsuda: SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

 **Kimiko: Why did we skip so far?**

 **Matsuda: Nothing happened except meaningless conversation.**

 **Kimiko: I'm sinning that fact.**

But what Mike did with this revolver was something none of them were expecting: he held the barrel of the gun to his wrist, where a metal strap protruded and wrapped its way around and attached itself to his arm. The rather wide muzzle suddenly expanded and slid backwards, revealing that it was holding a deck of Duel Monsters cards inside. Emerging from the top side of the barrel was a small piece of metal, which then split itself and expanded to reveal five monster and spell/trap zones.

 **Kimiko: That would not work as an actual gun if the chamber is full of duel disk.**

 **Matsuda: How do you know?**

 **Kimiko: Want me to show you?**

 **Matsuda: I'm good.**

"Alright!" he cried out, "Then let's get this on!"

 **Matsuda: This seems to be suddenly taking a drastically different direction.**

Without so much as a glance at his hand, he immediately decided: "I'll start by summoning my Constellar Algiedi in ATK mode!"

 **Kimiko: Without so much as a glance, he uses his third eye to know which card he's actually playing.**

 **Matsuda: Doesn't this follow TCG rulings?**

 **Kimiko: Yes.**

 **Matsuda: So he normal summons in attack mode… as opposed to normal summoning in defence mode.**

In Violet's mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps her childhood crush had undergone a much more serious transformation than what she and the others were seeing, and it wasn't just because of his new dueling, look, or attitude: the entirety of his vibe made her feel as though she was looking on at a completely different person than the one she remembered. And that idea scared her—the idea that the boy she'd been in love with for so many years was gone, replaced by this darker, colder version of him.

 **Matsuda: Ooh, I'm so in love I can't accept if my love changes! Look at me, the queen of pubescent angst!**

He scanned his hand for a moment, looking for a strategy he could use before his lips curled into a sinister smile.

 **Kimiko: I'd have thought he was scanning his hand for strategies he couldn't use if you hadn't cleared that up.**

 **Matsuda: I think the author just likes unnecessary words.**

 **Kimiko: So half the word count is about as useful as the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon?**

 **Matsuda: Actually, in the manga-**

 **Kimiko: No spoilers.**

"Now whenever a Six Samurai monster is summoned to my field, this card gains a Bushido counter!"

 **Kimiko: Bushido?**

 **Matsuda: Haven't you made enough references?**

 **Kimiko: You can never make enough references to Gintama.**

 **Matsuda: At least wait a few sins, for the love of sanity.**

"And with these two monsters out now," Josiah cried as he sent them to his graveyard, "I can tune my LV 2 Kagemusha to my LV 3 Elder, and Synchro summon my Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!"

 **Matsuda: What the hell is wrong with these backwards Americans? Where are their summoning chants? THIS ISN'T DRAMATIC ENOUGH!**

 **Kimiko: SHOGUN KA YO?**

 **Matsuda: (sigh) No, it's Shi En.**

" _This_... is your idea of an opening move?" Mike asked mockingly, "Tell me this is a joke."

 **Kimiko: He** _ **asked mockingly.**_ **What's the adverb counter at?**

 **Matsuda: You kidding? It broke before the protagonist even showed up.**

Josiah growled at him. "I'll make you eat those words in a minute..." he said as he then sent his Six Samurai United to his graveyard, "I use my Six Samurai United's effect: with two Bushido counters on it, I can send it to my graveyard to draw two more cards!"

 **Matsuda: We interrupt Mark of Death to bring you the new season of Shokugeki no Souma: There's no dialogue because they ate all the words!**

He hadn't even looked at what he'd drawn before immediately beginning with, "I summon my Constellar Leonis!"

 **Kimiko: I call cheating.**

 **Matsuda: It's like Mai in DM, he doesn't even need to look at the cards. SOMEONE CALL A JUDGE!**

"I activate Mirror Force!" he cried, "Which means you can say goodbye to your little army of monsters!"

 **Matsuda: Josiah cries a lot of things.**

 **Kimiko: I don't care what your English teacher said, said is fine.**

On the sidelines, Danny's, Marina's, and Violet's eyes widened. "What was he thinking...?" Marina tried to figure, "He walked _right_ into Josiah's trap..."

"Don't be so sure of that," Danny countered, gaining both Marina's and Violet's attention, "Mike's duelist instinct had always been top notch. I think there's more to his strategy than this."

But Josiah clearly didn't take this into account, as he couldn't help but laugh at how Mike had sprung his trap so easily. "Man, you've really lost it, haven't you?" he shot at Mike, "You've gotten careless over the last few years!"

"Actually, I haven't lost anything."

Josiah's eyes narrowed at Mike's response as he continued, "See, I didn't attack because I was careless; I attacked because even if you did manage to counteract, it still wouldn't make you any less of a threat to me.

"But talk is cheap," Mike continued as he flipped his own set card, "So now I'll activate my Xyz Reborn trap card! This revives any Xyz monster in my graveyard, and then attaches itself to that monster as an overlay unit! So come on back, Constellar Praesepe!"

 **[Constellar Praesepe – ATK: 2400]**

"Now let's try this again!" Mike decided as he cried, "Praesepe, use your effect and bring your strength up by 1000, and attack Shi En!"

 **Kimiko: How arrogant is this guy? He'd have done a hell of a lot more damage if he hadn't just triggered the trap. Also, why not summon Omega and lock the damn trap card? Top-notch dueling instincts my ass.**

"I'll start with my trap card, Double-Edged Sword Technique!" he cried as his other set card now flipped, "And with it, I revive two Six Samurai monsters in my graveyard! So now my Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En and my Elder of the Six Samurai come back!"

 **Matsuda: Not Shi En again…**

 **Kimiko: SHOGUN KA YO?**

Mike's eyebrows knit.

 **Kimiko: Do they? Good to know.**

 **Matsuda: Do you think they'd make me a new pair of gloves?**

Reviving his Kagemusha and swarming with at least two other monsters made for two easy Synchro summons in one turn.

 **Matsuda: Thanks for that, we'd lost the ability to count.**

"This trap card sends any monster that battled a Constellar monster and survived back to the deck!" Mike explained as Josiah's eyes widened, "But since your Crimson Blader is a Synchro monster, it'll return to your extra deck instead!"

 **Kimiko: It's a good thing you cleared that up, otherwise this guy would have probably put it in his main deck instead.**

 **Matsuda: I mean, he obviously doesn't know how Xyz monsters work despite them obviously being a thing and him probably running one, so why would he know that synchro monsters go in the extra deck?**

Crimson Blader disappeared from Josiah's field, while the latter balled his free hand into a fist.

 **Matsuda: But where did it disappear to? YOU HAVEN'T CLARIFIED IT ENOUGH!**

Wayne's pistol bullet shot right through Mike's chest, while Zanji's spear struck down from Mike's head to toe.

 **Kimiko: And here I thought the bullet would be coming from his dick.**

 **Matsuda: The only dick bullet you'll ever see is that one time you walked in on me peeing.**

But Mike had not moved a muscle the entire time the turn had been played out; not even when his monster had been destroyed, or when his LP had taken so much damage.

 **Matsuda: I wonder if he's that still in the bedroom.**

 **Kimiko: You would.**

 _'Me neither...'_ Violet realized silently, ' _He really DOES feel like a different person...'_

 **Kimiko: As opposed to broadcasting her thoughts to the world.**

"Shut up, already," Mike countered coldly, "I'm sick of listening to you run your mouth."

 **Kimiko: I just gained a little respect for this guy.**

Josiah's eyes lit up with fury at the insult as Mike continued, "I'm came here to duel, not to listen to you monologue. So make a move."

 **Matsuda: Did he just interrupt a monologue? What a bad sport.**

 **Kimiko: Respect lost.**

As he carried out the effect, Josiah wondered if Mike would actually be able to turn things around in his favor

 **Kimiko: You're wondering if the protagonist can make a comeback?**

 **Matsuda: The predictability is outstanding.**

 _Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought...'_ she realized as a small smile spread across her lips, as she felt some of her love for him return.

 **Matsuda: …**

 **Kimiko: …**

 **Matsuda: Pretty strong love you have there.**

"Now attack X-Saber Wayne, Paladynamo!" Mike declared as he pointed to Josiah's monster.

 **Kimiko:** _ **Declare, verb:**_ **To say something in a solemn and emphatic manner. Yes, what a solemn declaration this is.**

Without a moment's hesitation, Starliege Paladynamo took its space-like blade and slashed Wayne down to size in one swipe, while the shockwaves from the attack forced Josiah to flinch as his LP declined once again.

 **Matsuda:** _ **Space-like blade.**_

 **Kimiko: I'm confused, how is a blade like space? Is it a vacuum?**

 **Matsuda: A vacuum sword sounds pretty convenient. Kill your enemies then clean the living room. Yours for the low low price of 49.99!**

Now Josiah was beyond infuriated. Mike had brought out his oldest monster and completely struck him down with it, just like he'd done on so many other occasions. He wasn't ready to let the duel end like that again.

"And that ends my turn," Mike finished up, and Josiah drew his next card silently as he fumed with anger.

 **Kimiko: I think he might be angry.**

"I'll summon my Six Samurai – Irou!" he cried out.

 **Matsuda: This guy sure cries a lot of things.**

 **Kimiko: Maybe he needs a ten-year bazooka to cure him.**

 **Matsuda: It didn't work for Lambo, it won't work for Josiah.**

 **Kimiko: It did when it was 20-year Lambo.**

 **Matsuda: That would require time travel. This isn't 5D's.**

"And now I'll show you a _new_ monster that's gonna take out your Paladynamo!" Josiah exclaimed, "I overlay my Zanji and my Irou!"

Everyone watching the duel now watched with interest as another portal opened once again, this time on Josiah's side of the field as Josiah cried out, "I Xyz summon my Blade Armor Ninja!"

 **Kimiko: So he thinks Crimson Blader would work against a deck that's been chucking Xyz at him when he has an Xyz?**

 **Matsuda: I'm doubling this sin.**

The Ninja vanished once more, reappearing this time directly in front of Mike He pulled his two swords out and slashed at him in an X-shape with the two blades, causing him to stumble backwards as his LP declined.

 **Matsuda: Missing a full stop.**

 **Kimiko: And I'd have thought he was slashing in an x-shape with his three blades after you mentioned him pulling out his two swords.**

 **Matsuda: That sounds so dirty.**

Josiah couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the sight of the tiny monster. "And just what is _that_ puny little runt gonna do for you?" he demanded to know.

 **Kimiko: Standard doctrine.**

 **Matsuda: Cocky opponent underestimates a monster just because it has low attack points.**

 **Kimiko: Despite having similar monsters himself.**

"Now I'll build the overlay network one more time," Mike cried as the special portal opened once more, "To Xyz summon my Constellar Pleiades!"

 **Matsuda: Just what's so special about that portal?**

 **Kimiko: Maybe it's retarded? That's what Americans call retards.**

 **Matsuda: I don't think you're allowed to say that.**

Constellar Pleiades took up his large sword and charged Josiah, who cried out as Mike's creature sliced right through him to finish him off.

 **Kimiko: What's he crying out for? Is this some kind of hard light we haven't been told about?**

 **Matsuda: Come on gang, let's search for clues!**

"Get AWAY from me!" Josiah shouted vehemently, cutting them off as he grasped at his head before glaring at Mike, who only watched him with a cold, merciless expression.

 **Matsuda: Mike sounds like an excellent blind date.**

 **Kimiko: If I wasn't so sure you wanted to fuck me, I'd be adamant that you're into dudes.**

 **Matsuda: Maybe it's both. You don't know.**

Mike's eyes flickered towards his friends for a moment; however he didn't speak another word. Instead, he just turned and started walking away in the direction that Josiah had just ran in, back towards the city sidewalk as the three friends' eyes widened in confusion.

 **Kimiko: Drama queen.**

 **Matsuda: I double this for trying too hard to be badass.**

And without another word, he continued walking away, leaving Violet to then notice the most disturbing detail she'd found about him so far: the back of his black duster was tattered with what looked like _bullet holes_.

 **Matsuda: Little do you know that they are actually glory holes.**

 _Mike...'_ Violet wondered with horror as her hand was brought to her mouth, ' _What happened to you...?'_

 **Matsuda: Many things. Unspeakable things. Things better left unsaid. The anger and self-loathing culminates every night when-**

 **Kimiko: This is a wank joke, isn't it?**

 **Matsuda: He masturbates aggressively to the memories of his time learning to be a rent boy.**

 _ **\- FLASHBACK -**_

 **Kimiko: Really? No better transition?**

 **Matsuda: At least we learn how he became a prostitute.**

Mike had been walking like this for the last three days since he'd woken in his bed at the orphanage that morning. He had no idea why, but the X-shaped scar on his arm that he'd had since he was a child had awoken him one morning with a sharp, stinging sensation that seemed to draw him towards the direction he'd started walking in, and he couldn't find it in himself to resist its will.

 **Matsuda: Oh, how convenient.**

 **Kimiko: Why did you run away from home?**

 **Matsuda & Kimiko: My scar told me to.**

Mike was now beginning to feel its sting again, only more intensely than ever before. It hadn't hurt him this much since he'd started walking in the direction he was going in, and he had to wonder if he'd somehow wandered off the path that it wanted him to go.

 **Kimiko: So now your scar is sentient?**

 **Matsuda: Must… suspend… disbelief…**

 _And that's the first chapter!_

 **Matsuda: I should hope so, I'd be confused if it was the fifth or something.**

 _Going forward: if you want to read more "Mark of Death," be sure to "Follow" the story! And if you REALLY like it, give it a "Favorite"! And above everything else, please please PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, and let me know your thoughts! Even just a short sentence with an opinion would be great; hearing feedback from others is the best motivator for my writing, and helps me improve it too. ^^ Plus it makes the fact that I've put 4+ years' worth of my free time into this story feel a little more worthwhile._

 **Kimiko: Why are Follow and Favorite in quotes?**

 **Matsuda: That aside, 4 years and this is the best you have? How many sins is that now?**

 **Kimiko: I lost count.**

 **Final sin count: 62**

 **Kimiko: And there's another 10 chapters to sin**

 **Matsuda: Plus it's still ongoing.**

 **Kimiko: I don't even remember agreeing to this and I'm stuck here, with you, sinning this story.**

 **Matsuda: Sentence?**

 **Kimiko: Being sucked into a vacuum sword.**

 **Matsuda: Just 49.99!**

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah, we had nothing better to do. If you liked this, I'll probably do more of the chapters. In the incredibly unlikely event you want your story sinned, just ask. Now to see how long this lasts before the Fanfiction police take it down.


End file.
